The Fifth 2: The Return
by Sweetheart lover
Summary: Sequel to my other story, The Fifth.
1. Meeting the prince

**Author's note: Hello everyone. This is the beginning of PC. Also, if your confused on Elizabeth's age, she's 11 because Aslan made it so she ages the same as her siblings.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I was taking a walk through the woods and I heard the sound of a horse's hoofs. A boy, probably about Susan's age, was riding it towards me. He stopped right in front of me.

"Hello miss, are you lost?" He asked

"No, I know where I am. Who are you?" I said

"I am Caspian, prince of Telmar. Who are you?" He said

"My name is Elizabeth" I told him

"That's a nice name" he said "Did your parents name you after the Great Queen Elizabeth of Narnia?"

"Are you trustworthy, Caspian?" I asked

"To most people, yes" He said

"Well then, I… am Queen Elizabeth" I said

He looked shocked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"My home was attacked, by… Telmarines" I said

"I'm sorry, I had no control over the attack" Caspian said

"That's alright, you don't seem like the kind of person who would want to attack a castle" I said

"I should probably be going now" He said

"I should be going as well" I said "How about we meet here everyday"

"I guess I could, I go riding regularly anyways" He said

"Great, see you tomorrow, Caspian" I said

"See you tomorrow" Caspian said

I headed back to the tree that I called home.

* * *

 **Dinner time**

"How was your day, Elizabeth?" Trufflehunter asked as we ate our stew

"Well, I made a new friend. His name is Caspian" I said

"Really?" Trumpkin said

"Yes really, he's a prince" I said

"That's great news Elizabeth" Trufflehunter said

We finished eating and went to bed.

* * *

Caspian and I met at the same place everyday. He told me all about Telmar and his life and I told him about Narnia. I told him about my magic. I told him about what happened to my siblings and told him all about them, especially about Susan. I even taught him a few Narnian dances. On my twelfth birthday he gave me a new dress and a flower crown that looked very much like my coronation crown. We met everyday until one night. We heard a racket outside, so Trumpkin and Nikabrik look outside to see what it is. They take a while and I go see what was happening. Trumpkin was being taken by Telmarine soldiers and Caspian was on the ground with something in his hand… Susan's horn! He blew it. Nikabrik hit him and that knocked him out

"Nikabrik!" I yelled

We brought Caspian inside and I let him stay on my bed because he was still unconscious. I noticed that Caspian's head was bleeding and I bandage it. After I finish, I eat my dinner.

"That's Caspian, my friend" I said as we ate dinner

"And that's why you wanted to bring him inside?" Trufflehunter asked

"Yes" I said

"You said you were going to get rid of him" Nikabrik said

"No, I said that I would take care of him" Trufflehunter said

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough" Nikabrik said

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy!" I scolded

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!" Nikabrik said

I see Caspian bolt for the door, causing a large amount of noise. Nikabrik takes out his knife and Caspian grabs one of the hot pokers from the fire and blocks Nikabrik's blows.

"That's enough, Nikabrick! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Trufflehunter said

"Caspian, you're awake" I said

"Yes, and wanted dead by more than one person, I see" he said

"Since when do we have a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik asked

"I'm not a soldier, I'm Prince Caspian" Caspian said

"Why are you here?" Trufflehunter asked

"I'm running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne, I suppose I've only lived this long because he didn't have a heir of his own" Caspian said "I am sorry… I should not be here, my uncle will not stop until I'm dead"

"Caspian, wait, you're meant to save us." I said, I took Susan's horn from his hands. "Don't you know what this is?"

"No, what is it?" He asked

"This… is Susan's horn" I said

"Queen Susan's horn?" He asked

"Yes" I said

I'm sorry, but I really should go" he said

He got up, grabbed his stuff, and headed outside. We followed him and hid behind the trees. He stops walking.

"I can hear you" he said

We come out from behind the trees.

"I just think we should wait for the other kings and queens" Trufflehunter said

Caspian keeps walking and we walk after him.

"Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding" Trufflehunter said

"Or maybe I'll come with you, I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs" Nikabrik said

He stopped walking again.

"Minotaurs… they're real?" He asked

Minotaurs were one of the thing I didn't explain to him.

"And very bad tempered" I said

"Not to mention big" Nikabrik added

"Huge" Trufflehunter said

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian asked

"Well, the centaurs will probably be on your side, but there's no telling what the others will do" I said

"What about Aslan?" He asked

"How do you know so much about us?" Trufflehunter asked

"Stories" Caspian said

"Your father told you stories?" Trufflehunter asked

Caspian looked at me.

"No, my professor… and some from Elizabeth" He said "Look, I'm sorry, these are not the kinds of questions you should be asking"

Caspian continued walking and Trufflehunter sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked

Caspian stopped walking once again.

"Humans" Trufflehunter said

"Them?" Nikabrik asked, gesturing to me and Caspian

"No… them!" Trufflehunter said, looking at some Telmarine soldiers

I get my powers ready.

"Run!" Trufflehunter yelled

We run from them and I shoot some of my magic at them. Some of them get hit, but there are still quite a few left. Arrows flew past us and one hit Trufflehunter. Caspian ran back to get him, put him in Nikabrik's arms and we continued running while Caspian tried to shoot some of the soldiers. We stopped running when we saw that something in the grass was killing the Telmarine soldiers. It kills all of them and then jumps on Caspian knocking him down.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" It was a mouse

he looked familiar. Reepicheep!

"Wait! He's the one who blew the horn" I said

"Then let him bring it forward" A voice said

It was General Glenstorm.

"This is the reason we have gathered" Glenstorm said


	2. Reunited

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying this story so far. If you have any suggestions for me, feel free to leave them in the reviews. That's all I have to say. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

All I heard was the yelling of the Narnians.

"All this horn proves is that they' ever stolen yet another thing from us!"

"I didn't steal anything!" Campaign yelled back

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things that the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"Stop it!" I yelled

Everyone went silent.

"These are not things that Caspian has stolen! These are the things that his people took from us!" I yelled "And if we want them back, we're going to have to help him get his rightful throne, because if we don't, the Telmarines will continue to take the things we have left"

"He's a Telmarine, why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik said

"Because I can help you, beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne can bring peace between us" Caspian said

"It is true" Glenstorm said "the time is rip. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom.

"Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace?" A squirrel asked

"Before I met Elizabeth, I didn't believe in talking animals, yet here you are… in strengths and numbers we Telmarines could have never imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together, and together, we have a chance to take back what is rightfully ours" Caspian said

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords" Glenstorm said

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly" Reepicheep added

I needed to gather more troops for the army and then I would return to the How. I put on a cloak that a faun had given me, pulled the hood over my face so no Telmarines would be able to tell it was me, and walked in a different direction from the others to begin searching for troops. I had been searching for hours and found quite a few Narnians who were willing to be part of my army. There had been an aching feeling in my head and it was only getting worse the farther I walked. I continued through the trees towards the river rush to see if anyone was there.

"I'm not crazy" I heard a female voice say

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist" a familiar voice said

I peek around the tree I'm hiding behind and see Trumpkin, a dark haired boy, a brunette girl, a dark haired girl, and a blonde boy. My eyes widened, those were my siblings!

"He really was there" Lucy said

"There's a ford at Beruna, how do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked

"I'd rather that than walking" Susan said

I walk out from behind the tree and slightly look down so they can't see my eyes.

"The Beruna isn't such a good idea. Miraz started building a bridge there" I said

Peter and Edmund unsheathed their swords and I smirk.

"That wouldn't be a very wise idea, boys" I said

"Who are you?" Lucy asked

"If I showed you my face it would give it away, but I do know who you five are, Lucy" I said

"Wait, I've seen that ring before somewhere" Trumpkin said

I had forgotten that I was wearing a ring that he had seen me wear before.

"Come on, Trumpkin. Piece it together. The ring, the armor… the swords" I said

"Is she good?" Susan asked

"If I wanted to hurt you, Susan, don't you think I would have by now?" I said

I see Peter and Edmund sheath their swords again.

"What are you doing out here?" Trumpkin asked, he must have realized who I was

"Gathering troops for the army" I told him

Peter unsheathed his sword once again.

"She's with Miraz" He said

"Put the sword away, child, I thought you would know better" I said

"Show your face and maybe I will put it away" he growls

I unsheathed one of my swords as well and pointed it at him.

"Do you really want to do this, Peter?" I asked

"Maybe I won't have to if you show your face" He said

"Peter, you shouldn't" Trumpkin said

"Don't worry Trumpkin, I'll go easy on him" I said

Peter attacked me and we fought until I had my sword to his neck.

"Go ahead, kill me" He said

"Peter, you've grown stronger, but I won't kill you" I said, I pulled down my hood and he saw my face "Because that's not something a younger sister should do"

I sheathed my sword and saw the shocked looks on my siblings' faces.

"Elizabeth?" Peter was the first to speak

"Well who else would I be?" I laughed

My siblings run forward and hug me.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come back with us?" Susan asked

"Yeah, where were you?" Edmund asked

I sigh.

"There's a lot that Trumpkin didn't tell you" I said

We all sit on the ground and I explain to them everything that happened over the past 1,300 years.

"Now that I've told you that…" I said, standing up "Lucy, where did you say you saw Aslan?"

They all stood up and Lucy walked to the edge of the cliff.

"He was right about…" She begins, but then the ground underneath her broke and she screamed as she fell.

"Lucy!" I yelled

We all ran over to where she fell.

"…here" She said

We climbed down to where Lucy was and we walked through a steep, narrow path going down into the gorge and leading to the other side.


	3. Aslan's How

**Author's note: Hey guys! I literally don't have anything else to say... Anyways, on to the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

Our little journey across was pretty easy, other than the pounding in my head. I kept walking though, Edmund right next to me.

"Are you feeling alright, Beth?" He asked

"I think I could be better" I responded

"The problem?"

"My head" I said

"So how has my twin sister been holding up these past few thousand years?" He asked

"Everything went quite well actually. Though, I missed you four more than I thought I ever-"

Then I passed out.

* * *

 _Edmund's POV_

I caught Beth as she passed out just a few seconds before she hit the ground. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that it would happen, so I was ready when it did.

"What happened to Eli?" I heard Susan ask

"I don't know, she said that her head hurted and then... she passed out" I responded

We made it across the gorge, with me carrying Beth. It was dark by then, so Peter and Trumpkin made a fire and I set Beth on the ground near it. She woke up soon after.

"Ed?"

"Hey" I said "Feeling any better?"

"The headache's gone"

I sat on the ground next to her and helped her as she tried to sit up. I laid her head on my chest to stop her from falling back down.

"Why do you think you didn't come back with us?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe it was because I wasn't riding with you guys when you left" She said "How did mum react when she saw that I didn't come back with you?"

"She didn't" I responded

"What does that mean?" She asked, a slight frown flickering over her usually soft features

"When she saw that you weren't with us when we came back, she never asked about you. In fact, no one did." I told her "It was as if... you never existed there"

I saw a sad look cross her face for a split-second. If anyone else had seen her face at that moment, they wouldn't have seen it, but as her twin I knew that it happened. I hugged her a bit tighter.

"Do you think, if I came back with you this time... they would remember who I was?" She asked

"I honestly don't know. Maybe they would." I said

We sat there in silence for a few seconds before she yawned and I helped her lay back down. Soon after, she was asleep and so was I.

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I was woken when someone shook me.

"Eli, wake up." It was Peter

I hummed in response, still half asleep.

"Lucy's missing." He said

That woke me up completely. I ran into the forest at those words, with Peter right behind me, Edmund, Susan, and Trumpkin trailing behind. I found Lucy and got to her first.

"Aslan?" She asked, starting to walk from her hiding spot but I grabbed her and covered her mouth

Peter placed a finger on his lips, signaling us to stay quiet, and snuck up behind the Minotaur that was standing in the forest. I looked closer and realized that he was part of our army. I opened my mouth to stop Peter but he unsheathed his sword and that's when Prince Caspian jumped out of nowhere and started battling Peter. Somewhere during their fight, Peter got his sword stuck in a tree and Caspian took it out and pointed it at Peter. Peter picked up a large rock and he moved to hit Caspian with it, but he never got the chance.

"No, Stop!" I yelled

Suddenly a large portion of the army of Narnians hurried into view.

"Your majesty! You've returned!" Glenstorm exclaimed

"Yes and I've stopped these two idiots before one of them killed the other." I replied

Peter and Caspian looked at each other in silence before Peter broke it.

"I'm guessing you're prince Caspian." He said, glaring at him

"Yes, and who are you?" Caspian asked

Peter didn't need to answer as Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin showed up and Susan yelled his name. Caspian looked at the hilt of Peter's sword and saw 'High King Peter' inscribed onto it.

"High King Peter." He stated in shock

"I believed you called?" Peter asked

"I just... thought you'd be older." Caspian responded

"If you'd like, we could come back in a few years." Peter said

"No!" He yelled "No, that's alright. You're just... not what I expected." Caspian said, glancing at Susan

I could see her look down slightly from the corner of my eye.

"Well neither are you." Edmund said

* * *

 **At the How**

We were sitting in the room with the stone table making plans for the night raid at the Telmarine Castle tonight. I wasn't paying attention. I was never one to like being at meetings, even back in the golden age. I was more zoned out while pretending to listen to everything that Peter said.

"Lizzie! Eli!" I finally heard Peter calling

I looked at him.

"I've been calling your name for the past minute." He said

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." I said "What was it you were saying?"

"Do you want to come to the battle with us or do you to stay here?" He asked

"I want to go." I responded

"Fine, but you're staying with Ed." He said

After that, I stopped listening again. Before I knew it, I was getting ready to go.


	4. Caspian!

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with life. I know, it's a lame excuse, but it's true. I hope you guys enjoy. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Edmund's POV_

Gryphons flew into the Telmarine castle, carrying me and my siblings along with Trumpkin. I was on a gryphon with Beth because we were to land on the same place. The gryphon carrying us dropped us on the roof of a tower and we hid as it killed the soldier guarding the tower. Our job was to signal the Narnians outside the gate when to come in. I waited for Peter to tell me when to send the signal, while Beth made sure that no guards came to try and attack us. I got bored and started playing with my torch, causing it to slip out of my hands and onto a lower tower where a soldier stood. The soldier saw it fall in front of him and picked it up.

"Ed!" Beth scolded, running over to where I was standing

"Sorry…" I mumbled

"Sorry's not going to cut it, we need to get that torch back!" She said

"I have to go down there" I said

"Then I'm coming with you" She replied

I sigh.

"Fine, but stay close" I said

We jumped down and we hear bells starting to sound. They were caught. We unsheathed our swords and started to fight him.

"Ed, Liz, signal the troops, now!" Peter yelled up to us

"We're a bit busy now Pete!" Beth yelled back

The Telmarine stabbed Beth's leg, sending her to the ground and she tried to muffle a scream of pain. I hit the soldier with the torch and it knocked him unconscious.

"No one messes with my sister" I muttered under my breath

I ran over to Beth.

"Can you stand?" I asked, crouching down

"I don't think so" She said

I sighed and stood back up. I try to turn on the torch to signal the other Narnians, but I find it broken.

"No… come on, turn on" I muttered to myself, still trying to turn it on

It suddenly flashed in my eyes and I smiled. I sent the signal and the Narnians charged into the castle. I helped Beth stand and we stood looking over the edge. A Telmarine with a crossbow aimed for Peter and I jumped onto him and knocked him down.

"Ed!" Peter and Beth both yelled at the same time

I looked to my left and see many other soldiers getting ready to shoot me. I freeze. At that moment, Beth jumped down as well and tackled me into a room and closed the door behind us. She slid down to the floor. It seemed like it hurt her even just to stand, because her eyes looked watery.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Shouldn't I be the one asking?" I said, slightly smiling

We hear Peter calling to retreat and I helped Beth up the stairs and we stopped at the tower where we first landed. I used the torch as a lock for the door and pulled both of us towards the edge of the roof as we heard soldiers struggling to open the door. The soldiers finally broke open the door, with their swords drawn, and walked slowly towards us. I pull both of us back all the way to the edge of the roof and then look down.

"Hold on to me and get ready" I said softly to Beth

"Get ready for wha-" She started but screamed as I pulled both of us of the edge

We landed on the gryphon we first came on and Beth held on to me tight, still shocked from the sudden fall.

"Warn me next time!" She scolded, smacking me

We flew over the castle and saw all the Narnians that didn't make it out in time.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time" I said

We rode in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

We got back to the How before everyone else, so Edmund helped me off of the gryphon and took me to the healing room. He placed me down on the bed and started to wrap my leg. My leg didn't hurt as much and I could walk by that time. Peter came in and said he wanted to talk to Edmund, so I left and tried to find Caspian. I found him looking at the paintings of me and my siblings on the wall. I walked up next to him and studied the paintings as well. After a few moments Nikabrik walked up.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now? The other kings and queens have failed us." Nikabrik told us "the army that you've made is half dead and the rest of them will be soon enough if you don't do something about it."

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian said

"You want your uncle's blood, so do we. You want his throne, we can get it for you." Nikabrik said

Nikabrik walked away and Caspian hesitated for a moment, but then followed him and stopped and turned when I grabbed his sleeve.

"Caspian, what are you doing?" I asked

"He said he can help me, and right now, I need all the help I can get" He said, pulling away from my grasp and continuing to follow

"Caspian!" I yelled, but he didn't turn back around and I followed him

We enter the Stone Table room.

"You tried ancient power, it failed, but there is a power greater still. One that kept Aslan at bay for a hundred years" Nikabrik said

There was a noise and Caspian drew his sword. A figure stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Caspian.

"Who's there?" Caspian asked

"I am hunger, I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst" the cloaked creature said "Show… me… your… enemies!"

The creature threw off it's hood and revealed a werewolf. Then, a hag approached.

"And… you can guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian asked

"And more." The hag said

Caspian sheathed his sword and I walked towards him.

"Caspian, I don't think this is the best idea" I whispered to him

"I think I know what I'm doing" he whispered back

He walked to the stairs that lead to the painting of Aslan and stopped in front of them.

"Let the circle be drawn" the hag said

The hag began saying words in a language I didn't understand as the werewolf drew a circle on the ground around Caspian. The hag took out something that looked familiar to me and stabbed it into the ground in front of Caspian. The White Witch's wand! An ice wall grew between two pillars in front of Caspian and as it did, ice started to grow beneath my feet. An image of the witch appears within the ice wall.

"Wait… this isn't what I wanted!" Caspian yelled

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me, then I am yours, my king." The witch said

As they talked, the ice that started at my feet began to crawl up my legs trapping me. Then, I remember I can talk to Edmund through my thoughts.

 _Ed! Help! Edmund!_

 _Beth? Where are you?_

 _The Stone Table room! Hurry!_

As I was trying to call Edmund, the werewolf had cut Caspian's hand. The werewolf kept Caspian from pulling his hand away from the witch as she slowly reached out of the ice wall and smiled. Caspian suddenly stopped resisting and the werewolf let go of his arm as Caspian slowly walked towards the witch. I tried to use my magic to get out of the ice that was slowly entrapping my body, but the witch's magic seemed stronger than the last time I battled her. All I could do was keep the ice from continuing to travel up my body, but even then, my energy was draining fast.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell

It was Peter! He ran into the room with Edmund, Trumpkin, and Lucy behind him. Edmund began to battle the werewolf that had jumped out and attacked him, Peter attacked the hag, and Trumpkin fought Nikabrik. The hag knocked Peter's sword out of his hand and Edmund turned to look. As Edmund was distracted, the werewolf tried to attack Edmund.

"Edmund!" I yelled

I used my magic and it knocked the wolf down, Edmund sends a blow on the wolf and it howls. Everything else happened in a blur and I couldn't quite comprehend it. All I saw was Edmund running towards me and trying to help me. Peter tackled Caspian as was beginning to fall under the same trance that Caspian had.

"Edmund, go help Peter, I'll be fine" I told Edmund as he continued to try and free me

He nodded his head and ran towards Peter. A few moments later I hear a shatter and I'm free. Edmund runs back over to me. I collapse into his arms.

"I've got you" He whispered to me

Then I couldn't hear anything else.

 **Author's note: Hope you all liked this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for not posting in so long and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Anyways, have a nice day/night.**


	5. More battles

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope your enjoying the story so far. Just wanted to let you know that I will be going on vacation in a few weeks, so I want to post as many chapters as I can before I leave. That's pretty much all I wanted to say. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I tasted something sweet in my mouth and felt energy flowing through my body. I had almost forgotten about my cordial. I hadn't had to use it in a few years. A few minutes later I had the strength to open my eyes and I woke up. I saw Edmund sitting by me.

"You're awake" he said

"how long has been?" I asked, yawning

"About an hour" he said

"What?" I half screamed "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you needed the rest" he said

We heard a noise coming from outside and we both ran to check what is was. We saw an army of Telmarines approaching.

"We need to warn the others" He said

"Right" I replied

We ran into the Stone Table room where Peter sat with Lucy.

"Peter" Edmund said, causing both of them to turn and look at us "You better come quickly"

We dash out of the room and run into Susan, Trumpkin, and Caspian who immediately followed after us. We went outside to see the Telmarine army continuing to approach. A soldier in all golden armor on a horse, probably Miraz, rode to the front of the army.

* * *

 **Making plans**

"That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

"It's our only chance" Peter said

"And she won't be alone" Susan said, referring to the fact that she and I would be going with Lucy

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope, Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I" Trufflehunter said

"Then I'm going too" Trimpkin said to Lucy

"No, we need you here" She responded

"We have to hold them off until Lucy, Susan, and Elizabeth get back" Peter said

"If I may…" Caspian said, stepping forward "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time"

* * *

 **Leaving the How**

"Destrier has always served me well" Caspian said, handing the reins to Susan "You are in good hands"

"Or hooves" Lucy said

Caspian smiled and then looked back to Susan.

"Good luck" he said

"Thanks" Susan replied

Caspian pulled out Susan's horn from his bag.

"Maybe it's time you had this back" He said to Susan

"Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again" Susan responded

We rode off and I waited until Caspian was out of earshot distance.

" 'You might need to call me again' ?" I asked Susan

"Oh, shut up" She said

She was still obviously blind to the fact that she was crushing on Caspian.

* * *

We were being chased by Telmarines while trying to find Aslan.

"They've seen us!" Lucy yelled

Susan stopped the horse and climbed off.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked

"Helping both of you" Susan responded "Now go find Aslan"

I grab the reins and we take off, hoping Susan would be alright. A few moments later we see a few more Telmarines still following us. I stop the horse and climb off, just as Susan had.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but it look as if you'll be going alone after all" I said

"But-" She started

"Take the reins" I interrupted, handing her the reins "We need Aslan, and you're the one who will find him"

I watched as she rode off and then unsheathed both of my swords. There were only two soldiers left, so I knew I could take them. One of the men got close enough for me to knock him off his horse with my sword. His horse runs away and I zapped the other man with my magic. He fell down but his horse doesn't run like the other one did. Because I didn't have any other transportation back to the How, I get on the horse and ride back.

* * *

I was relieved to see that I made it back at about the same time that Susan came with Caspian. She was still alright. Now I hoped that Lucy was as well. We see Peter and Miraz fighting. Peter caught a glimpse of us arriving and asked for a respite. Susan and I rushed over to him.

"Lucy…" he said as he sat down

"She got through" I said

"With a little help" Susan finished, looking at Caspian

Peter looked at Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter said

"Well, you were busy" Caspian replied

I hugged Peter and he winced.

"Sorry…" I said

"It's alright" he said

He looked at the How and then at Susan.

"You better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word" He told her

She nodded and then hugged Peter as well.

"Promise me one thing" She said softly to him

"What's that?" He asked

"Stay alive" She said "Please"

His eyes met hers and he sighed.

"I'll do my best" He said, slightly smiling

She let go of Peter and walked off towards the How.

"Keep smiling" Edmund said to Peter

Peter grabbed his arm and groaned in pain. I frowned and walked towards him.

"What's wrong" I asked

"I think it's dislocated" he said

Edmund and I started looking for a way to pop it back in place.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked

"Peter, don't talk like that" I said

"You, know you've always been there. I never really-" he started, but cut himself off with a scream of pain because Edmund had popped his shoulder back in place

"Save it for later" Edmund said

I tried to hand him his helmet but he refused it and walked back out to the fighting area as Miraz did as well. Peter attacked but Miraz quickly blocked his blow. It scared me every time Miraz tried to hit Peter. I didn't want to lose my older brother. Edmund must've sensed my discomfort because he placed his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Finally, Peter got Miraz's leg and he fell to the ground. Peter pointed his sword at him but hesitated.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Pete!" Edmund yelled

Peter lowered his sword and began to walk back towards us, but once he turned his back, Miraz grabbed his sword and lunged for Peter.

"Look out!" I yelled

Peter turned around and dodged his blow. After some more fighting, Peter managed to stab Miraz beneath the arm. Miraz gasped and fell to his knees. Peter held his sword ready to strike him but once again hesitated.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz asked

"It's not mine to take" Peter said

He looked at Caspian. Caspian hesitantly stepped forward and took the sword that Peter handed him. Caspian slowly raised the sword.

"Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king" Miraz said, lowering his head

Caspian raised the sword, screamed, and stabbed the ground.

"I'm not one like you" Caspian said "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom"

Caspian and Peter walked back to us. I watched as one of Miraz's men helped him up but was distracted by Peter and Caspian coming towards me and Edmund. I gave Peter a hug.

"You kept your promise to Susan" I said, slightly smiling

He was about to say something but was interrupted by a Telmarine yelling.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!" He yelled

On the ground was Miraz, laying dead with Susan's arrow sticking out of his side. We looked up to where Susan stood and she shook her head to tell us that she hadn't shot the arrow. It looked like this battle still wasn't over.


	6. Return

Peter's _POV_

A few Telmarines came after me and I killed them. I looked to Caspian and then he ran back into How. I began counting.

"One… two… three…" I said, a boulder hits the ground a few feet to my left

"Four… five… six…" I look over my shoulder to check on Susan

"Seven… eight… nine…" I look over to Eli and Edmund

"Get ready!" I yelled, another boulder crashed down

"Ten" I said "For Narnia!"

We charged and I fought with all my might. My eyes widened when I saw how many soldiers there were.

"Back to the How!" I yelled

I ran back with the Narnians close behind me, but a boulder from a catapult made the entrance collapse. I looked up to the archers and saw Susan dangling over the edge of the platform. Trumpkin swung her over and she landed on a platform just beneath them. I let out a sigh of relief. Moments later, I ran over to the area where I fought Miraz and Caspian and my siblings join me. They all looked to me.

"To hell with it" I said, we all ran back into battle

We kept fighting and the trees suddenly start moving. I smiled.

"Lucy" I whispered to myself and continued to fight

After some more fighting, the Telmarines retreated back to Beruna. They begin to cross the bridge but meet up with Lucy and Aslan. Asian conjured a water god which defeated them.

* * *

 **Celebration of Caspian's coronation**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I was standing next to Caspian and Peter. I had noticed that Caspian had been looking at Susan from across the room.

"Go ask her to dance" I said to him

"Who?" He asked

"Go ask Susan to dance with you" I said

"No, I don't think she wants to dance" he argued

"I'm sure she would love it if you asked her." I told him

"If you lay a hand on her-" Peter started

"Peter!" I scolded

I turned back to Caspian.

"Go" I said

He walked up to Susan and a few moments later they were on the dance floor dancing together. A few minutes later, Edmund came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. Soon, we were dancing as well.

* * *

Before I knew it, we were going back home.

"Come on, our time's up" Peter said

Peter walked over to Caspian and offered him his sword.

"After all, we're not really needed here anymore" Peter said

Caspian took the sword.

"I will look after it until your return" Caspian said

"I'm afraid that's just it… we're not coming back" Susan said

"We're not?" Lucy asked

"You three are" Peter said "At least, I think he means you three"

Lucy turned to Aslan.

"But why?" She asked "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite dear one, but all things have their time" Aslan said "Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own"

"It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on." Peter said

We all say our goodbyes. Susan walked up to Caspian and said something that I couldn't quite hear. She began to walk back to us but abruptly stopped, turned back around, and kissed Caspian. They embraced for a moment after.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand" Lucy whispered

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand" Edmund whispered

We laughed.

"Oh, Ed" I said

Susan comes back and we walk through the portal, back to London. We were all in school clothes, it was as if I was always there. The train arrived soon and the doors opened. A boy boarding the train turned back to look at Susan.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" He asked her

It confused the rest of us, but Susan didn't seem to be the least bit concerned that he called her Phyllis. We boarded the train and once we were on, Edmund started to dig through his bag.

"Do you think there's any way we could get back?" He asked

We all looked at him and he looked up.

"I left my new torch in Narnia" He said

We all laugh. We had quite an adventure, now we're back home.

 **Author's note: So… That's the end of PC. Hope you enjoyed. Now onto VODT. I probably won't be posting the first chapter of VODT until I come back from vacation because I should be leaving soon. Anyways… until next time. Have a nice day/night.**


End file.
